Klein-Yangtze
(außen) (Turm) |terminal = Klein-Yangtze Terminaleinträge }} ist ein Ort im nordwestlichen Teil von Big MT. Hintergrund Klein-Yangtze ist ein Vorkriegs-Internierungslager, in dem Amerikaner mit chinesischer Abstammung, offiziell als Saboteure und Spione bezeichnet, eingesperrt und von den Wissenschaftlern von Big MT für Experimente missbraucht wurden. Die Insassen verstanden meist kein Englisch, was die Wachen des Lagers als Vorwand für ihre Gewaltanwendung gegenüber den Gefangenen nahmen. Nach dem Krieg verwandelte der nachfolgende Fallout einige der Gefangenen in Ghule, aber wegen der Bombenhalsbänder, die sie trugen, konnten sie das Lager nicht verlassen. So wie es aussieht, fristeten sie, über zwei Jahrhunderte lang in ein Gefangenenlager eingesperrt, ein erbärmliches Dasein. Im späten 23. Jahrhundert entdeckte Elijah Big MT wieder und verwendete Klein-Yangtze einige Zeit lang als Operationsbasis und erforschte die Technologie zur Unterwerfung der Gefangenen für zukünftige Verwendung. Layout Das Gefangenenlager selbst besteht aus einem quadratischen, eingezäunten Bereich mit vier Toren, von denen eines durch Matratzen und Bänke blockiert ist. In jede Ecke des Platzes steht ein Feldzelt mit vielen Etagenbetten. Dieser Abschnitt wird von vier verrückten Ghule besetzt, die vor dem Krieg chinesisch-amerikanische Staatsbürger waren. Im Norden des Lagers befindet sich ein zerstörtes Gebäude, das von Christine Royce als Scharfschützenposten genutzt wurde. Ihr Gewehr, eine Portion Ruhige Hand und Munition, befindet sich im zweiten Stock. Im Süden des Lagers befindet sich ein Bergrücken, auf dem die einzigartigen Ghule Nummer 27 und Nummer 34 erscheinen. Vor dem Osttor des Lagers befindet sich ein Wachturm, der von Elijah in seinen ersten Tagen bei Big MT als Operationsbasis genutzt wurde. Vor dem Wachturm stehen Munitionskisten und Elijahs LAER. Im Wachturm befindet sich ein toter Jangtse-Gefangener mit mehreren deaktivierten Bombenhalsbändern und einem kaputten Zünder. Ein Terminal verfügt über mehrere Protokolleinträge aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg und von Elijahs Aufenthalt im Wachtturm. Bemerkenswerte Beute Hinweise * With a high volume, the sound from the speakers that emits signals from Dead Money on the loud speakers above each gate can be heard, as well as whispers when standing around the makeshift gravestones. * There is a Sierra Madre poster on the floor in the watchtower. * If the survivors chase the player character near any of the gates, their collars will inevitably explode, killing them. * Many sentry bots are lying dead or half buried by the entrance facing Die Denkfabrik. * In the Japanese version where human and ghoul characters' body parts cannot be destroyed, most cases of headless bodies are replaced with gore bags. The dead ghoul prisoner in the Little Yangtze watchtower, however, remains as it is (with its head attached). Vorkommen kommt nur in dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues vor. Hinter den Kulissen * This location is named "Little Yangtze" after the Yangtze Campaign in China. The name also bears some resemblance to the unbroken cipher created by Günther Stoll, a German food engineer who suffered from paranoia and may have been murdered in what is referred to as the YOGTZE case. * Directly south of the western gate is a truck stuck half way into the side of the ridge with a green puddle underneath it. The front half is on the other side of the ridge. With the Wildes Ödland trait, it has the license plate Rokit 88, which is the same as the rocket truck that Buckaroo Banzai drives in the film Buckaroo Banzai – Die 8. Dimension. * The name of the two unique ghouls could possibly be a reference to the novel,"The Count of Monte Cristo" in which the protagonist, Dantes, is assigned the number 34 and his cellmate is assigned the number 27. Fehler * The dead Yangtze prisoner in the watchtower may disappear. * In the watchtower, if the head of the dead Yangtze survivor is removed, then the player leaves the building and returns again, a new head will be spawned. Galerie Yangtze tower.jpg|The Yangtze watchtower Yangtze tower interior.jpg|The tower's interior en:Little Yangtze es:Little Yangtze ru:Малая Янцзы Kategorie:Old World Blues Orte